Warriors: The Storm Blows In
by Falconeyes
Summary: For many cycles now the Cats of crater forest have lived in peace. But now a new forceapears. It is tempestclan, the fith clan. They are accepted by the other clans, but below thier perftect exterior is a dark truth. Hiatus for writers block.
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

All was silent as clans gathered under five-cliffs. Past gatherings were social affairs, a place to gossip about daily life. It was a peaceful cycle, but this leaf-bare was excruciating. Prey was running low, Green-cough was spreading, and even Harmonyclans ever flowing rivers were freezing. It was bitter, bitter and cold.

Windwhisper sighed. This was definitely not his moon. His former mate, Sparrowcall, just broke up with him because he wasn't 'good enough' for her. He was honestly starting to believe that to.

Just as those thoughts entered his head, cats started to whisper around him. Windwhisper raised his head, and then his eyes widened in shock.

Around ten cats stood on the edge of the cliff. They all had their coats groomed to perfection, and a dainty step in their walk. Moonlight shined down on them. It looked as if starclan themselves had come down to pull them through this cold leaf-bare.

Cats all around him backed up in fear, or started to lower their head. They truly believed starclan had come to the clans world. The only ones that still held themselves were the Leaders and medicine cats. They knew what starclan truly looked like.

Then the leader stepped closer to the edge, looking out over all the cats with eyes that seemed to absorb light and leave only blackness. Her black and white pelt absolutely shined. Her form was lithe and her fur flowed down her side.

"Tempestclan," she called, powerful voice, "has arrived."


	2. Catmint

**Hello!** **This is officialy the start of my first story! If any of this is confusing to you, here is whats going on.**

**There are the 4 original clans. Jadeclan has extreamly dence forests and lots of prey. Harmonyclan had The river and a waterfall. Murkclan lives in a bog, mud all over, and barly any compleatly stable/dry ground. And Mirageclan is in the destert. **

**The new clan is Tempestclan. They live in mountanis territors full of rock.**

**Well thats basicly whats happening .. . Hope you like my first official chapter!!!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Catmint

A brown blur could be seen running through the forests of jadeclan. The female's tail was lashing behind her. Her breath created clouds of steam that soon evaporated in the cold air. Cool sunlight shined on the forests snowy floor, making a blaze of light reflect on the freshly fallen snow.

This she-cat was Falconpaw, the medicine cat apprentice. She smiled at the sound of the snow crunching under foot. It had been so long since she had been able to go outside. She was almost always busy caring for the sick of the clan, especially since Green-cough has spread like wildfire this leaf-bare.

A sweet smell drifted into her parted jaw. She skidded to a stop, sending snow flying onto some bare bushes where bird where hiding. They exploded out and flew away, chattering to themselves.

Falconpaw looked around; keeping her jaw opened in hopes of scenting the rare herb she had come to collect.

A speck of pink showed above the snow, barely visible in the harsh light. Falconpaw smiled, it was catmint. She lightly plucked the delicate plant by the root, trying to get as much as she could while still leaving some to grow back later. She looked crouched down, ready to bound off in full sprint again. But something caught her eye.

She looked towards the movement she saw. She sniffed to try and locate a scent, but she could only smell the sweet fragrance of the catmint. Scolding herself for the idiocy, she put down the catmint and took small steps towards the noise.

"Hello?" she called into the forest. Her pace began to quicken. What if it was a badger or fox, or worse, an enemy warrior. Panic seeped though her veins. She had never done any battle training.

Falconpaw shook the idea it was something dangerous from her head. I mean, it was probably just the wind. Yet her curiosity still got the better of her. She slowly padded to the sound, wincing each time the snow made a loud crunch. She peeked out from behind a huge oak.

It was two apprentice aged cats, both battered and worn. She sniffed to try and distinguished their clan. It was Tempestclan.

'What?' she thought, a look of shock rippling across her face. Tempestclan hadn't done anything to say they were against Jadeclan. She had even overheard her leader saying they might form an alliance. She ran back and grabbed her catmint, and started racing towards camp.

The apprentices heard her, and could smell the catmint she still carried in her mouth.

"Amethystpaw, do you smell that? She has the herb they told us to get," one of the apprentices meowed excitedly.

"Go get her then, Ill catch up, I still need to bind my leg," Amethystpaw ordered.

"Right," The other said, before he took off after Falconpaw.

Falconpaw had heard this whole conversation. Worry seeped through her. She had to get back to camp. She shot a quick glance behind her at the apprentice that followed. He was fast, and muscular inn his hind legs. By this rate he would catch up to her.

She pelted through the snow, snow spraying up behind her into the others face. He growled and sped up. He jumped High and landed right in front of her.

He was skinny, you could tell he hadn't eaten in a few days. His pelt was a dark black, and he also had gray eyes.

Startled by his jump, Falconpaw lost her balance and stumbled over. Her Brown fur became splattered with white snow, and there was a sharp pain in her ankle. The apprentice's partner came running up behind him. She was cornered with a wound and a clump of catmint in her mouth.

"Give us the catmint and you wont be hurt," the cat that had chased her hissed. She looked behind her. The she-cat who was his helper, looked a little worried, but when she saw that Falconpaw was looking at her, she tried to look hostile, completely failing.

Even if one of them was good-hearted, it was easy to tell the other was not. By the look of his eyes he meant every word he had just said.

Falconpaw sighed and tossed the catmint to him. He grinned and started off, walking proudly like he had just been made a leader. She struggled to get up without putting weight on her left paw. When she was balanced, the tom quickly came over and pushed her down again, claws extended so that he left four pricks in her pelt.

Falconpaw swiped out with her good paw, leaving a small slash on his forepaw.

The tom, Shadowpaw, was about to come and finish off this she cat. However Amethystpaw came up and stopped in front of him.

"Stop," she mewed, in her light voice, "she was just defending herself no use to attack."

"But look at what she did!" Shadowpaw Thundered, rage boiling up inside him.

"We have what we need, we need to go now."

"FINE!" he yelled, his obviously short fuse lit, "How do you even survive in the clan as light hearted as you are?"

Dry bushes snapped and snow crunched as a patrol mad their way towards them. They had heard Shadowpaws outburst.

"Now look where you go us, go now," she urgently meowed.

By the time the patrol got there the apprentices were starting to cross into mirageclan territory. One of the cats, Mossfeather, saw Falconpaw.

"Let them leave, we will discuss this at the next gathering. Meanwhile let's make sure that Falconpaw gets to camp without breaking her ankle," the deputy boomed, in his voice that could be heard throughout the forest.

Falconpaw sighed and limped back to camp, leaning on Mossfeather. She would have a lot of explaining to do…

* * *

** Cookies for you if you comment!**


	3. Memories

**Hello! I'm back! sighs sorry for the lateness of chapter. Schools been, school, and spring break is here. School sucked all the muse out of my brain and just last night I got it back. sorry for how short it is but hey, quality is better than quantity.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Memories. . .

"Yes I am sure it was them!" Falconpaw confirmed with a sigh. How many times did she have to tell him? The leader was still pacing in his den, always asking her if she got the scent right. She wasn't a kit! She looked down at the moss covered floor of the den and gently pushed it around with a paw. Did the leader still not trust her?

After a few more paces around his den, the leader stopped and looked at Falconpaw. "Are you sure you got the scent right?" 

That was it. On the ninth time of asking her she finally was fed up. "Why is it so hard to believe me? Let me guess the two reasons. One, you just made an alliance with Shiningstar," the brown femme fumed. "Two, You don't trust me," tears started to could her eyes, "You have never trusted me. Only Riverfall trusts me with anything! All this only because I was a rogue about, hmm, five moons ago!" Painful memories echoed through her mind. The tears that were on the edge of her vision finally spilled as she stormed out of the den, leaving the bewildered leader behind. 

Falconpaw ignored the pain in her sprained paw as she stomped on. She knew she was supposed to take it easy, yet why should she follow that rule? Everyone expected her to break out and become a rebel anyways. Heck if she tried murder they would be unfazed. Shaking her head, Falconpaw tried to rid her head of rebellious thoughts. 

The apprentice ran to her den. It was off to the side of camp, where it was quieter. Riverfall was out gathering herbs, they needed every last scrap now that leafbare was upon the clans. The soft powder crunched beneath her feet as she finally got to the entrance. She ducked inside the den and curled up. The usual strong scents of thyme and catmint caressed her into sleep.

_**xXxxXxxXxxXx**_

A small brown kit braced itself against the wind. Her tiny paws shuffled against the strange force pushing her forward. Her mother behind her was nudging her faster, clearly impatient. The kit opened her eyes and saw forest on the other side of a strange black path. The kit suddenly forgot her tiredness and ran across the hard surface. 

Suddenly there was a loud roar and a bright light. The kit stopped in surprise as her mother wailed her name. She was suddenly pushed forward by her mother. The kit opened her mouth to cry out as she tumbled on the soft grass on the other side, but she was cut off. A loud screech and a wail echoed through the night, and the roaring faded away. The kit jumped up and ran to her mother. Her mother was lying on the hard ground, bleeding all over. The kit wavered on her feet and nudged her mother, continually calling out. The kit buried her tiny head in the short fur of her mother. As the mist flooded the scene, an eerie wail sounded throughout the dream. . .

* * *

**Hmm, maybe this is why i rated it T. . . ah well. Thanks to RikuRIka, KatandNeko-chan, andOctobers-Blessing for reviews! **

**This time, I have. . . dramatic music BROWNIES!**


	4. Driving Snow

Chapter three

Driving Snow

Falconpaw looked outside her den, shivering as the wind changed direction and blew snow into her face. It was so cold. This was the day for the gathering and conditions were like this! Usually this time of year it would already be melting! Sighing, she turned back to Riverfall, who was nursing a kit with kittencough. 

"Riverfall, why is it still cold?" the brown femme asked. Riverfall, a sleek, silver tabby, sighed. The kit looked up from his herbs, which he had no doubt been hissing over. 

"Well," sighed Riverfall as he covered the kits ears with his tail. The kit mewed in protest. From the looks of things she was about to hear a dream. "Well I have been having strange dreams lately. I see the wind howling in a great storm and many cats struggling, but eventually falling. Soon the snow covers them so nothing can be seen. Then I hear words, echoing eerily against the howling wind. They say 'Beware of the storm, for it may grow stronger than the will of starclan.' Then I wake up," 

Falconpaw's mind swam with worry. Was this the sign of a horrible leafbare? It was definitely foretelling death to clancats. If whatever this was grew beyond the will of starclan . . . this was bad.

"But one more thing happened before I woke up," murmured Riverfall, dipping his head, "The snow, though once a blinding white, began to slowly turn red, as if blood was slowly being poured onto it," Blinking, Riverfall sat up and uncurled his tail from around the kit. "Now Musickit, you need to eat your herbs," smiled Riverfall, almost altering his mood instantly. 

"But, It's icky!" spat Musickit. The heavy air evaporated at the kits reluctance to eat the herbs. However, still in the minds of both medicine cats, the threat of death hung heavily. 

Blood. One of the worst things prophecies could foretell. Blood and death, both foretold great danger, and both were in this. When the elders told stories of old prophecies and the evils that followed, those words had always been present. But what was with the snow? Sighing, she decided she would leave unraveling prophecies to after the gathering. But at the moment, she just needed to check on the elders. Grabbing the necessary herbs, she hurried out of the den and into the howling snow.

_**xXxxXxxXxxXx**_

Falconpaw braced herself against the snow as she made her way to the gathering. They had already gotten out of the dense trees, so now they just had to make it across the plains. 

That was the hardest part. 

Snow blew all around them, blasting their faces. What an awful day for a gathering. Riverfall, who raced in front of her, looked exceedingly worried. Falconpaw herself was nervous. This reminded her of walking across the thunderpath. Stinging paws, this time from cold, not hard surfaces. Driving wind, only thing new was the snow. To tell the truth, she had only seen snow last moon. Hey, everyone has first time experiences.

Finally her clan stood on the edge of the cliff of stars. Steep cliffs ran around, with a few less steep sides where cats could walk down. In the middle, rose a plateau where around six cats could stand if crammed. They were the first ones there, as usual. Her clan was the most loyal and focused the most on time. The Murkclan fleabags always were last it seemed like. 

She raced down after her mentor into the sheltered area of the cliff. Falconpaw huddled against the plateau, muttering under her breath about how much she hated the cold. Especially with her short fur, it was hard to bear the arctic chill. 

One by one clans started to appear; Harmonyclan, then Mirageclan, and at last, Murkclan. However, Tempestclan had yet to appear. 

Anxious murmurs spread throughout the gathered cats. Even the usually passive Murkclan seemed tense. Falconpaw heard a few cats whisper to their partners 'where are they?', or 'did they leave already?'. Some cats obviously thought that Tempestclan would leave. The brown femme kneaded the ground in impatience. She wanted to hear Quailstar, her leader, barrage Shiningstar with questions. Why were two of her apprentices in our woods? Why did they attack her? But still no Shiningstar. The glimmering black and white female was still nowhere to be seen. If they didn't come. . . 

This thought was interrupted by a loud sigh. 

"Sorry we are late, we just, needed some time to get ready," said an icily beautiful voice from the edge of the cliff of stars. A long furred cat gracefully leaped over the gap between the cliff and the plateau.

"Shiningstar, you're late," nagged Barkstar, the leader of Murkclan.

"I wouldn't be one to talk badly of that sort Barkstar," retorted Duststar, leader of Mirageclan. 

The tense atmosphere decreased as the leaders joked around in their normal fashion. One should only be worried when they didn't bicker like that. 

"Anyways, Let the Gathering begin!" 


End file.
